


The Morning After.

by flickawhip



Category: Twilight (Movies), Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-13
Updated: 2016-04-13
Packaged: 2018-06-02 01:18:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6544555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Esme, her child... and her child's pet. </p><p>RP fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Morning After.

Tia stirred in her bed and covered her eyes from the light.

"Urrrgheeer"

She groaned her head was swimming due to her activities last night. After her sex show at the strip club, she had gone to Fangtasia and hung out their drinking, teasing and tormenting Pam Ravenscroft and admiring the hotness. The result was she had got drunk from a mix of alcohol and sexual energy...she still couldn't figure out how to stop herself feeding on sexual energy that was near to her but not what she was generating. End result... she had a succubus hangover.

"Gods what’s the time?"

She said sitting up to look at the clock....as she did so she became aware of something.....she looked to her left.

 

"Oh.........Oh that’s not good."

Tia said....lying beside her naked, sound asleep was a young blond girl who looked to be of school age. Tia bit her bottom lip not sure how to handle this situation at first.

"First time I ever got drunk and brought someone home and have no memory of it.."

She mused, she leant over and looked the girl over....she was breathing so that was good and no fang marks so Tia hadn't turned her so far so good.

"Hmmm you look so peaceful hunny but I'm afraid you need to wake up."

Tia said softly and gently nudged the girl.

"Sweetie....hey...sweetie....wakey wakey....come on sleepy head....I need to know a few things.....like your name...if your of age.....and also if you’re a pet or a stray."

Tia nudged her again softly/

"Sweetie....I hope she is a stray don't want any trouble from her owner...if we did do anything....Do you have a home to go to sweet heart....she looks so young....hope she's of age and is out with her folks or I could be in some serious trouble here."  
Soon enough the doorbell rang. The girl had not moved, seemingly still fast asleep. Tia looked up at the sound of the doorbell*

"Oh gods...cutie I hope that’s not either your owner, your mom or big sister......"

She said sliding out of bed and slipping on a robe. She went downstairs.

"Hopefully its Mike."

She mused to herself.

"He can help me wake up the cutie."

She opened the door. Esme stood there with a half-smirk. 

"So you can still walk?"  
"Mom?"  
"What the HELL were you playing at last night?"  
"Pardon?"  
"I heard all about your trampy ways Tia... there's being a naughty girl then there's this..."

Esme moved past the stunned girl, not noticing the girl in the upstairs hallway... a girl who was now not just awake but crying, shivering and seemingly terrified. Tia shuck her head starting to realise what was going on here and getting angry about it.

"Mom..."

She said trying to retain her temper.

"I'm not a child anymore and I DO have to feed you know...unless you want me to starve."

"And can we please do this outside I have a cutie upstairs who is asleep...let me get dressed and then if your so intent on this daft conversation we can tear into each other outside."  
"No, Tia... you stay right here and explain to me just why you felt it was necessary to have sex with two men... AT THE SAME TIME... and then bring home a snack?"  
Tia's eyes flashed.

"Don't call her a snack!"

She snapped.

"I don't consider anyone food for me. And my sex life is just THAT Mine. I don't have to explain it to anyone."  
"You were seen Tia... have you got any idea how dangerous that is?"

Esme's voice rose slightly more. 

"You could get yourself KILLED... you could get your lovers killed..."

Her voice rose further. 

"At least let the child go..."

"PLEASE... please stop yelling."

The outburst had come from the girl on the stairs, the shivers wracking her body growing steadily worse. 

"Besides, I don't have anywhere else to go."  
"Oh smooth move ESME!"

Tia said her voice laced with biting sarcasm and venom. She pushed Esme out of her way and went upstairs. She found the little girl siting halfway up the stairs and sat down beside her and hugged her.

"I'm not throwing you out sweetie it’s okay....and I'm sorry for the yelling...the nasty silly lady just got me mad."  
The girl sighed and nestled closer, murring weakly. Esme sighed, rolled her eyes and spoke a little less viciously. 

"Just watch yourself Tia... don't get yourself in any more danger."  
"Esme...make yourself useful if you’re going to be here...come help me sooth this poor child…after all...mum...you’re the one of us who have the heightened empathy."  
Esme half-smiled, nodding her agreement even as she drew closer, somewhat bemused by just how nervous the girl was, her voice soft. 

"You know I care about you Tia... even if I was a little too determined..."  
I know mum...I know."

Tia looked to the girl again.

"Oh sweetie hush now....no-one’s going to throw you out, or yell, or hurt you in anyway..."

She said trying to sooth the girl letting Esme move in a little closer to her also without letting go of her. Sally-May had nestled closer, whimpering weakly now even as Esme moved closer to gently stroke her hair, the whimpers slowly softening a little.   
"I don't know her name, age or if she's a pet or a stray..."  
Esme smiled softly. 

"Well, judging from her comment before I get the feeling she's a stray from the streets..."

She paused, smiling at the sleepy girl, who seemed to be almost fast asleep before murmuring. 

"Her necklace says Sally-May...."  
"Sally-May..."

Tia purred.

"What a cute name."

She stroked Sally's hair.

"Awww I think she's asleep...let’s take her back to bed and then...we can talk."

She said as she carried Sally back to the bedroom and tucked her in before retuning downstairs to Esme. Esme was smiling even as she waited for Tia to return.   
"So.... Are you going to spank me mommy?"  
"I think I'll leave that to Mike actually."

Esme teased. 

"Seriously though Tia, you have to stop teasing Pam... she'll hit you one of these days... and I won't be there to stop her."  
"Oh is that who ratted me out. Well if she wouldn't be so dam obvious with her wanting me to go to that back office of hers."  
"Like you wouldn't love to?"  
"Sure....but on my terms...not hers."  
"Then make a move on her Tee...."  
"I would... but she wants it totally on her terms...she still thinks of me and treats me as the young 16-year-old and thinks she can just have me walk back there and put out for her, but I'm not that girl anymore....and until she starts treating me as a young woman...I'm not going to let her have her play."  
Esme smirked slightly. 

"Tried tying her down? with Silver?"  
"I'll remember that for next time."

Tia laughed and went to a drinks cabinet. 

"Sit down and be comfortable."

She said to Esme as she did so. She poured herself a drink of wine and Esme a drink of True Blood.

"Anyway mom how’s you and dad?? I hear on the grapevine he found out about your little office party activities."

Tia said with a smile as she handed Esme the true blood and sat beside her. Esme smirked and took a sip of the drink, her voice soft. 

"Yeah... he didn't mind too much."  
"Told you he wouldn't, you tell him Everything?"

She asked taking a sip of her drink.   
"In the end, yes..."  
Tia smiled and kissed her mum.

"So… you going to take up my offer now to be my guest at my work places office Christmas party when it comes around...there are some good looking men there…dad doesn't need to know...’til after."

"Maybe."  
"I'll see you there then."  
"Look after her, won't you?"  
Tia smiled and hugged Esme.

"Of course...just how an amazing, kind and loving woman once looked after a broken, bitter 16-year-old who was always told she was nothing but a street walker in training and who put up with that girl’s attitude and emotional problems when she could have easily just thrown her out and no one would have blamed her....and someone I never said thank you to enough.... nor can I ever."  
"Tia, you thank me every day you help someone..."

The sound of the girl waking was enough to convince her to leave. 

"I'd better go... she needs you."

Esme paused in the doorway and mouthed 'nightmares' to Tia before leaving.  
Tia smiled and mouthed 'thank you' before she waved to her mother and shut the door and headed upstairs.

"Hey Cutie-May"

She said softly entering the bedroom, she smiled at the girl. Sally smiled shyly, barely masking her misery.   
"Awwww sweetie pie."

Tia purred crawling onto the bed. 

"Why so sad honey bee?"  
Sally flushed but whispered what her nightmare had been about into Tia's ear. Tia nodded understandingly.

"Oh it’ll be okay sweetheart...you are home now."

She said in a motherly voice...trying to remember the things Esme had said to her when she was in the same place this girl was all those years ago. Sally murred softly and nestled closer.   
Tia smiled and embraced her.

"By the way.... did I introduce myself to you last night?"  
"Uhm... no?"  
Tia scrunched her face and winced.

"Oh....sorry. I don't normally pick up girls when I'm so drunk that I don't even at least introduce myself."

She held out her hand.

"I'm Tia...Tia Cullen."  
"Nice to meet you Tia."  
"And nice to meet you Sally-May... Errmm what’s your surname hunny and..... I'm sorry for all these questions...but how old are you? and lastly... you are not a pet are you?"  
"Pet?"

Sally-May asked completely confused. 

"Sally-Ann Willows."  
Tia cocked her head.

"Then...why does your neckless say Sally-May Cupid?? Pet....someone’s girlfriend, their kept woman.... life partner.... Special sexual friend."

Sally paused and meeped softly. 

"Old... old stage name... I mean Sally-Ann... Willows."

She paused a little once again then spoke up. 

"No... no I'm nobody's pet."  
"Oh...okay I'm glad that’s a stage name...cus Sally-May Cupid is a much nicer name...it suite you better. Errrmmm...did we...last night I mean?"  
Sally smiled softly, but shook her head. 

"No, no we didn't."  
"Oh good...would hate to have done that to you drunk. So .... err what did happen last night...how did we meet etc....just...I can't remember much of anything apart from entering Fangtasia... I....assume that was where I met you..."  
"You tripped over me in the alley..."  
"I did what?"  
"Just my feet."  
"Oh.... Well could have been worse I suppose.... did I say anything to you??? Please tell me I at least spoke to you and didn't just carry or drag you back here..."  
"Yeah, you asked if I was okay..."  
"That’s something then... So....how did we end up back here I assume I must have invited you...oh gods hope I wasn't too vulgar or lewd with you."  
"Don't get so tense... you asked me back here... I think you knew I needed help."  
"Either that or I was horny sweetheart..."

She teased and kissed Sally softly on the lips.   
"Or both."

Sally murmured, kissing her again sweetly. Tia smiled and kissed Sally a little more passionately.

"Hey Sally...."  
"Yes Tia?"  
"Would you like to be collared?"  
"Collared?"  
Tia smiled.

"So innocent… yes Collared...made a pet...like I explained earlier.... would you like to be collared by me and be my pet?"  
"Yes please."  
Tia smiled and slid off the bed and went to one of her draws...she opened it and brought out some collars. She looked back at Sally and at the collars trying to decide which was best for her.

"You a pink, Black, Red or Purple Girl?"  
"Purple."  
Tia smiled and picked up the purple collar and tossed it to Sally-May.

"Put it on my sweet little pet. You wear that from now on hunny, it denotes you’re a pet and no one will bother you if you wear it."   
Sally smiled and did it up quickly.  
"Now my little pet...you are my property now. That means I have exclusive rights over you sexually.... that’s not to say you can't sleep around...but you need my permission first...I can sleep around without your permission, but I will tell you if I am out of respect for you. Your pleasure is just as important as mine in our love life, you’re not a second class person...but you will do as I tell you because I am your owner. You'll find I'm a good mistress and owner. I'm not harsh or brutal...but when I have to I can be disciplinary."  
Sally nodded and purred softly. Tia smirked and slid her robe off of her and climbed onto the bed and began to kiss and fondle Sally. Sally murred softly. Tia purred and ran her hands over Sally's body. Sally mewed sweetly. Tia smiled and slid a hand lower to Sally's stomach and waist line. Sally purred softly. Tia smiled and kissed her.

"My Pet."

She said softly as her hand trailed down to Sally's inner thigh.   
"Mistress."

The word was half-purr, half-moan. Tia smiled and kissed her on the forehead and slid her hand on to Sally's clit and began to rub. Sally mewed and bucked slightly. Tia smiled and gently slid a finger into Sally. Sally moaned softly. Tia smiled and set a pace. Sally moaned time and again, soon growing close to climax. Tia smiled and kissed her.

"I'm so glad I met you Sally-May Cupid…"  
"I'm glad I met you too Miss Tia."

The words were barely out of Sally's mouth before she climaxed, sighing softly with contentment when Tia kissed her again.


End file.
